<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Evil is Possible by VampirePaladin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374083">Evil is Possible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin'>VampirePaladin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kim Possible (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Evil, Double Agents, Established Relationship, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim's true allegiances aren't what most people think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Drakken/Kim Possible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The tuesday Celebration Flash</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Evil is Possible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts">neosaiyanangel</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim Possible moved through the silent, not making a sound. She was all alone. Not even Ron was with her. Up ahead she could see her target illuminated by a flickering streetlight. He was wrapped up tight in his jacket.</p>
<p>With a playful smile on her lips, Kim snuck up behind him and put her arms around his waist. She pressed her body against his back. Kim could feel him tensing up, but he relaxed once he recognized her.</p>
<p>“Hey, lover,” Kim said. She couldn’t say those words to him normally, and it was so good to get them out now. She released him and stepped around so that she could clearly see Dr. Drakken.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed you.”</p>
<p>“You saw me three days ago,” Kim reminded him.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t count. I still have a bruise!” He rubbed his arm at the memory.</p>
<p>“Aww, I could kiss it and make it better?” Kim teased.</p>
<p>“Um, yes, ah, maybe when we are in private,” Drakken said as he blushed. “Did you get the schematics?”</p>
<p>Kim pulled out a USB drive and placed it in Drakken’s rubber gloved hand. “Of course. Now,” she wrapped her arms around him again and this time used her training to kiss him, despite the height difference, “we don’t have much time before they notice I’m gone. How about some fun first?”</p>
<p>Drakken wrapped one arm around Kim and with the other pulled out a box with a button and pressed it. What had looked like a normal part of the sidewalk pulled away to reveal a set of steps going down.</p>
<p>Being a double agent was hard work. She had to be good enough that she was trusted to take care of Drakken and Shego, but not so good that they couldn’t get away safely. She also actually was trying to stop other supervillains. She didn’t want them to take the world that rightly belonged to Drakken.</p>
<p>The world was not going to be ready when the three of them were ready to launch their real plan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>